Episode 310.e Bubble Guppies: Gil Gordon and the Chocolate Factory (Part 5)
Plot Adolescent Nonny Pirruccello is a good, hard working boy. His washerwoman mother is barely able to eke out a living to support Nonny and Nonny's bedridden grandparents Mrs. Grouper, Mr. Grouper, Ms. Peakytoe, and Mr. Langoustine, the latter to whom Nonny has a special bond. They live in the town where the mysterious, reclusive and genius Gil Gordon runs his chocolate factory. Gil has not been seen in years as he closed his factory to public access after his competitors, most specifically Mr. Grumpfish, infiltrated the factory to steal his candy secrets. However, Gil is once again opening his factory, but only to five people and a guest apiece, each who will be given a lifetime supply of chocolate. Those five will be those that find one of the five golden tickets hidden inside Gil chocolate bars. Although Nonny's chances of getting a golden ticket are remote at best - especially against a glutton, a spoiled peanut heiress, a gum fanatic and a television fanatic - Nonny wants it more than anyone else and is the small dream which is keeping his spirit alive. Those that eventually get the golden tickets will be exposed to all of Gil's magical secrets, the latest rumored to be that of the everlasting gobstopper, a candy that never gets smaller. But they will also be treated to an experience that some will hopefully learn from. And one will learn the real reason for Gil providing access to the factory. But if five are allowed access, others may also try to gain access, such as a devious Mr. Grumpfish, who will be ruined if the gobstopper hits the markets before he finds out its secret. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Gil as (Willy Wonka) *Mr. Langoustine as (Grandpa Joe) *Nonny as (Charlie) *Mr. Wahler as (Mr. Salt) *Deema as (Veruca Salt) *Mr. Shaskan as (Mr. Beauregarde) *Oona as (Violet Beauregarde) *Mrs. Imani as (Mrs. Teevee) *Goby as (Mike Teevee) *Mrs. Gordon as (Mrs. Gloop) *Tobias as (Augustus Gloop) *Mrs. Pirruccello as (Mrs. Bucket) *Marty Snailer as (Bill) *Mr. Lakespear as (Mr. Turkentine) *Molly as (Madeline Durkin) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Mr. Slugworth) *Starfish as (Oompa Loompas) *Crabs, Lobsters, Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Family, Fantasy, Musical *Rating: G for a little nudity, a little violence, a little smoking, and some scary scenes *Type of film: Musical Trivia *This is based on the 1971 movie "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *This story has some fanon characters and some main characters. Story Start of Part 5. (Scene: Chocolate Room) Mrs. Gordon: What a disgusting, dirty river. Mr. Wahler: It's industrial waste, that. You've ruined your watershed, Gil. It's polluted. Gil: It's chocolate. Deema: That's chocolate?!? Nonny: That's chocolate. Oona: A chocolate river. Mr. Langoustine: That's the most fantastic thing I've ever seen. Gil: Ten thousand gallons an hour. And look at my waterfall. That's the most important thing. It's mixing my chocolate. It's actually churning my chocolate. You know, no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall. (to Mr. Wahler) But it's the only way if you want it just right . . . Nonny: Grandpa, look over there across the river! They're little creatures! Mr. Langoustine: Jumping Crocodiles, Nonny! Now we know who makes the chocolate. Mr. Wahler: I never saw anybody shaped as a star before. Funny-looking things, aren't they, Gil? Mrs. Imani: What are they doing there? Gil: It must be creaming and sugaring time. Oona: Well they can't be real creatures. Gil: Well of course they're real creatures. Mr. Wahler: Stuff and nonsense. Gil: No, Starfish. The Group: Starfish?!? Gil: From Starfishland. Mrs. Imani: Starfishland? There's no such place. Gil: Excuse me, dear lady . . . Mrs. Imani: Gil, I am a teacher of geography. Gil: Oh, well then you know all about it and what a terrible country it is. Nothing but desolate wastes and fierce beasts. And the poor little Starfish were so small and helpless, they would get gobbled up right and left. A Wangdoodle would eat ten of them for breakfast and think nothing of it. And so, I said, "Come and live with me in peace and safety, away from all the Wangdoodles and Hornswogglers and Snozzwangers and rotten Vermicious Knids." Mr. Wahler: Snozzwangers? Vermicious Knids? What kind of rubbish is that? Gil: I'm sorry, but all questions must be submitted in writing. And so, in the greatest of secrecy I transported the entire population of Starfish to my factory here. Deema: Hey, Daddy, I want a Starfish. I want you to get me a Starfish right away. Mr. Wahler: All right, Deema, all right. I'll get you one before the day is out. Deema: I want a Starfish now! Oona: Can it, you nit! Tobias: Mmmmm . . . this stuff is terrific. Nonny: Grandpa, look at Tobias. Mr. Langoustine: Don't worry, he can't drink it all. Mrs. Gordon: Tobias, sweetheart, save some room for later. Gil: Oh, uh, Tobias, please, don't do that. My chocolate must never be touched by human hands. Plea--don't do that! Don't do that; you're contaminating my entire river. Please, I beg you, Tobias! (Tobias falls in; Mrs. Gordon and the others scream.) Goby: Man overboard. Gil: My chocolate! Tobias: Help! Gil: My chocolate! My beautiful chocolate! Tobias: Help! Mrs. Gordon: Don't just stand there; do something! Gil: Help. Police. Murder. Mr. Langoustine: Quick, Nonny, here! Nonny: Quick, Tobias, grab this! (Tobias tries to grab the huge lollipop Nonny offers, but he sinks below the water.) Mrs. Imani: What--what's happening to him? Mr. Wahler: It looks like he's drowning. Mrs. Gordon: Dive in! Save him! Gil: Oh, it's too late. Mrs. Gordon: Too late? Gil: Oh, he's had it now; the suction's got him. Mr. Wahler: What suction? Mrs. Gordon: Tobias, come back. Where is he? Gil: Watch the pipe. Deema: How long is he going to stay down, Daddy? Mrs. Gordon: He can't swim. Gil: There's no better time to learn. Goby: There's his coat going up the pipe. Mr. Shaskan: Call a plumber. Mr. Wahler: He's stuck in the pipe there, isn't he, Gil? It's his stomach that's done that. Tobias: (stuck in the pipe) Heeelllp! Heeelllp! Oona: He's blocking all the chocolate. Mr. Langoustine: Well, what happens now? Gil: Oh, the pressure'll get him out. Terrific pressure is building up behind the blockage. (A commotion starts.) Mr. Wahler: I wonder how long it's gonna take him to push through. Gil: The suspense is terrible. I hope it'll last. Mr. Wahler: He, he's gonna go up this time. He--he-- Go on, boy, go on! Mrs. Gordon: This is terrible. Nonny: He'll never get out! Mr. Langoustine: Yes, he will, Nonny. Watch. Remember you once asked me how a bullet comes out of a gun? (Tobias shoots up the pipe.) Mrs. Gordon: He's gone! He'll be made into marshmallows in five seconds! Gil: Impossible, my dear lady, that's absurd! Unthinkable! Mrs. Gordon: Why? Gil: Because that pipe doesn't go to the marshmallow room; it goes to the fudge room. Mrs. Gordon: You terrible man. (Gil plays a short tune on the pipe whistle; a Starfish comes over.) Mr. Wahler: Who said that? Mr. Shaskan: What the heck is that? Mr. Langoustine: He's got a whistle. Gil: Take Mrs. Gordon straight to the fudge room, but look sharp! Or her little boy is liable to get poured into the boiler. Mrs. Gordon: You've boiled him up, I know it! Gil: Nihil desperandum, dear lady. Across the desert lies the promised land. Goodbye, Mrs. Gordon. Adieu! Auf wiedersehen! Gesundheit. Farewell. (The Starfish leads Mrs. Gordon away.) Starfish: Tobias Gordon! Tobias Gordon! The great big greedy nincompoop! How long could we allow this beast? To gorge and guzzle, feed and feast? On everything he wanted to? Great Scott! It simply wouldn't do! However long this pig might live, we're positive he'd never give. Even the smallest bit of fun. Or happiness to anyone. So what we do in cases such. As this, we use the gentle touch, and carefully take the brat. And turn him into somnething that. Will give great pleasure to us all- a doll, for instance, or a ball, or marbles or a rocking horse. But this revolting boy, of course, was so unutterably vile, so greedy, foul, and infantile. He left a most disgusting taste. Inside our mouths, and so in haste. We chose a thing that, come what may, would take the nasty taste away. 'Come on!' we cried, 'the time is ripe! To send him shooting up the pipe! He has to go! It has to be!' And very soon, he's going to see. Inside the room to which he's gone. Some funny things are going on. But don't, dear children, be alarmed; Tobias Gordon will not be harmed, although, of course, we must admit. He will be altered quite a bit. He'll be quite changed from what he's been, when he goes through the fudge machine: slowly, the wheels go round and round, the cogs begin to grind and pound; a hundred knifes go slice, slice, slice; we add some sugar, cream, and spice; we boil him for a minute more, until we're absolutely sure. That all the greed and all the gall. Is boiled away for once and all. Then out he comes! And now! By grace! A miracle has taken place! This boy, who only just before! Was loathed by men from shore to shore, this greedy brute, this louse's ear, is loved by people everywhere! For who could hate or bear a grudge? Against a luscious bit of fudge? Mr. Shaskan: Hey, what kind of place you running here anyhow, Gil? Gil: Uhhhh . . . mesdames et messieurs, maintenant nous allons faire grand petit voyage par bateau. Mr. Wahler: What's he talking about? Gil: Voulez-vous entrer le Giltania? (The Giltania floats down the river.) Nonny: Wow, what a boat. Mr. Langoustine: Ohhhh, looks good enough to eat. Mr. Wahler: That's quite a nice little canoe you've got there, Gil. Gil: All I ask is a tall ship and a star to sail her by. All aboard, everybody. Mr. Wahler: Uh, ladies first, and that means Deema. Mr. Langoustine: If she's a lady, I'm a Vermicious Knid. Mr. Wahler: You sure this thing'll float, eh, Gil? Gil: With your buoyancy, sir, rest assured. Mrs. Imani: She's tres joli, but is she seaworthy? Gil: Nothing to worry about, my dear lady. I take good care of my guests. Mr. Shaskan: Yeah, you took real good care of that Tobias kid over there, that's for sure. Gil: Everybody aboard? You're going to love this. Just love it. (The boat begins to sail.) Deema: Hey, Daddy, I want a boat like this. A beautiful paddle boat, that's what I want. Mr. Langoustine: What she wants is a good kick in the pants. Mrs. Imani: I think I'm gonna be seasick. Gil: Here, try one of these. Mrs. Imani: What are they? Gil: Rainbow drops. Suck 'em and you can spit in seven different colors. (Oona picks her nose.) Oona: Spitting's a dirty habit. Gil: I know a worse one. Mr. Shaskan: What business you in, Wahler? Mr. Wahler: Nuts. (The boat heads into the tunnel.) Mr. Wahler: Hang on, where are we going? Mr. Shaskan: I don't know, but I don't like the looks of that tunnel up there. Hey, Gil, I want off! Gil: 'Round the world and home again, that's the sailor's way! (Scene: The Tunnel) (A commotion starts. Disgusting images flash on the wall.) Deema: I don't like this ride, Daddy. Gil: Faster! Mr. Wahler: Gil, do me a favor? Tell those creatures to stop paddling back there. Gil: Faster! Mrs. Imani: We're going too fast! Gil: Faster! Faster! Oona: We're gonna sink, I know it! Deema: Why doesn't he stop the boat? Gil: Faster! Mr. Wahler: Hang on, darling! Just close your eyes and hang on tight! Goby: What's happening? Gil: Faster! Oona: What is this, a freak-out? Mr. Shaskan: Hey, this isn't funny, Gil! Mr. Wahler: You can't possibly see where you're going, Gil! Gil: You're right. I can't. Goby: Boy, what a great series this would make. Mr. Wahler: Gil . . . Nonny: This is kind of strange . . . Mr. Langoustine: Yeah, strange, Nonny, but it's fun! Ha ha! Goby: This is terrific! Mrs. Imani: Ugghhhhhh . . . Mr. Wahler: How much to get off the boat, Gil? Mrs. Imani: Ugghhh . . . I think I'm gonna be sick. Mr. Wahler: I can take a joke, but this has gone too far. Mr. Shaskan: Tell that little guy to turn us around, Gil! Mrs. Imani: Aaaaaaa! Now I am gonna be sick! Deema: Save me, Daddy! (Nonny reacts when Mr. Grumpfish's face appears on the wall.) Nonny: Grandpa! Mr. Langoustine: It couldn't be. (There are a few screams from the group.) Gil: There's no earthly way of knowing! Mr. Wahler: Heh, heh . . . he's singing . . . Gil: Which direction we are going! There's no knowing where we're rowing! (Mr. Wahler echoes.) Mr. Wahler: Rowing . . . Gil: Or which way the river's flowing! Is it raining? Is it snowing? Is a hurricane a-blowing? Bleh! Not a speck of light is showing! So the danger must be growing! Are the fires of hell a glowing? Is the grisly reaper mowing? Yes! The danger must be growing! For the rowers keep on rowing! And they're certainly not showing! Any signs that they are slowing! (Gil screams. There is chaos.) Deema: Oh, make him stop, Daddy! Mr. Wahler: Gil, this has gone far enough! Gil: Quite right, sir! Stop the boat! (Scene: Hallway outside Inventing Room) Gil: We're there. Mrs. Imani: Where? Gil: Here. A small step for mankind, but a giant step for us. All ashore! Mr. Shaskan: Let me off this crate! Goby: Now why don't they show stuff like that on TV? Mrs. Imani: I don't know. Mr. Wahler: What a nightmare. Deema: Daddy, I do not want a boat like this. (Nonny and Mr. Langoustine read a sign.) Nonny: Dairy cream . . . Mr. Langoustine: Whipped cream . . . Nonny: Coffee cream . . . Mr. Langoustine: Vanilla cream . . . Nonny and Mr. Langoustine: Hair cream? Gil: Meine Herrschaften, schenken Sie mir ihre aufmerksamkeit. Mrs. Imani: That's not French. Gil: Sie kommen jetzt in den interessantesten und gleichzeitig geheimsten raum meiner fabrik. Mr. Wahler: I can't take much more of this. Gil: Meine Damen und Herren, der Inventing Room. Now remember, no messing about. No touching, no tasting, no telling. Mr. Langoustine: No telling what? Gil: You see, all of my most secret inventions are cooking and simmering in here. Old Mr. Grumpfish would give his false teeth to get inside for just five minutes, so don't touch a thing! (Scene: The Inventing Room) (Various contraptions bubble, churn, and whistle.) Mr. Langoustine: Inventing room? It looks more like a Turkish bath to me. Nonny: Even if Mr. Grumpfish did get in here, he couldn't find anything. Mr. Shaskan: You got a garbage strike going on here, Gil? Mrs. Imani: Who does your cleaning up? Mr. Wahler: Shouldn't you be wearing rubber gloves? You'll have the health inspectors after you, you know that, don't you. (Gil mixes a concoction.) Gil: Invention, my dear friends, is ninety-three percent perspiration, . . . six percent electricity, . . . four percent evaporation, . . . and two percent butterscotch ripple. (Gil tastes.) Mrs. Imani: That's a hundred and five percent! Mr. Wahler: Any good? Gil: (high, Muppet-like voice) Yes! Excuse me . . . (to Deema) Time is a precious thing. Never waste it. (Gil throws an alarm clock into the cauldron.) Deema: He's absolutely bonkers. Nonny: And that's not bad. (Goby eats something.) Goby: Mmmm . . . Gil: In springtime, the only pretty ring time! Birds sing, hey ding! A-ding, a-ding! Sweet lovers love the spring-- (An explosion in Goby's mouth knocks him backwards.) Mrs. Imani: Goby! Gil: I told you not to, silly boy. Mrs. Imani: Your teeth! Goby: Boy, that's great stuff. Gil: That's exploding candy for your enemies. Great idea, isn't it. Not ready yet, though, still too weak. Needs more gelignite. (Gil puts sneakers into a pot.) Mr. Wahler: What's that for? Gil: Gives it a little kick. Mr. Wahler: Gil? Butterscotch . . . butter gin . . . you've got something going on inside of here? Gil: Candy is dandy, but liquor is quicker. (Gil tests a pot.) Gil: Aaa! Oona: What's the matter? Too hot, Gil. Gil: Too cold. Far too cold. Mr. Wahler: That's gourmet cooking for you. (Mr. Shaskan tries to look into the Everlasting Gobstopper machine; a buzzer goes off.) Gil: No! Don't. Please. Forgive me, but no one must look under there. This is the most secret machine in my entire factory. This is the one that's really going to sizzle old Mr. Grumpfish. Nonny: What's it do? Gil: Would you like to see? Nonny: Yeah. (Gil pushes a button. The machine goes through a long process, then produces Everlasting Gobstoppers.) Nonny: But what's it do? Gil: Can't you see? It makes Everlasting Gobstoppers. Oona: Did you say "Everlasting Gobstoppers?" (Gil mouths the last words with Oona.) Gil: That's right. For children with very little pocket money. You can suck 'em forever. Deema: I want an Everlasting Gobstopper. Oona: Me too! Goby: And me! Gil: Fantastic invention. Revolutionize the industry. You can suck 'em and suck 'em and suck 'em, and they'll never get any smaller. Never. At least I don't think they do. A few more tests. Goby: How do you make 'em? Gil: I'm a trifle deaf in this ear. Speak a little louder next time. Who wants an Everlasting Gobstopper? Nonny, Goby, Oona, and Deema: Me! I do! Gil: I can only give them to you if you solemnly swear to keep them for yourselves and never show them to another living soul as long as you all shall live. Agreed? (Deema crosses her fingers behind her back.) Nonny, Goby, Oona, and Deema: Agreed. Gil: Good. (Gil hands the Everlasting Gobstoppers out.) Gil: One for you, and one for you, and one for you. Mr. Langoustine: Eh, what about Nonny? Gil: And one for Nonny. Deema: Hey, she's got two. I want another one! Oona: Stop squawking, you twit! Gil: Everybody has had one, and one is enough for anybody. Now come along. Now over here, if you'll follow me, I have something rather special to show you. Mr. Wahler: Well, it's special, all right. I only hope my Deema doesn't want one. (Mr. Wahler laughs.) Goby: What a contraption. Gil: Isn't she scrumptious? She's my revolutionary, non-pollutionary mechanical wonder. Now: button, button, who's got the button? Nonny: It's over there. Gil: Here? Nonny: Yeah. (Gil pushes the button; the contraption begins to work.) Gil: What you are witnessing, dear friends, is the most enormous miracle of the machine age: the creation of a confectionary giant! Finito! Deema: That's all? Gil: That's all?!? Don't you know what this is? Oona: By gum, it's gum! Gil: Wrong! It's the most amazing, fabulous, sensational gum in the whole world. Oona: What's so fab about it? Gil: This little piece of gum is a three course dinner. Mr. Wahler: Bull. Gil: No, roast beef, but I haven't got it quite right yet. (Oona grabs the gum.) Oona: I don't care. Gil: Oh, I wouldn't do that. I really wouldn't. Oona: So long as it's gum, then that's for me. Mr. Shaskan: Oona, now don't you do anything stupid. (Oona sighs in disgust.) Nonny: What's it taste like? Oona: Madness! It's tomato soup! It's hot and creamy. I can actually feel it running down my throat! It's delicious! Gil: Stop, don't . . . Nonny: Why doesn't she listen to Gil? Mr. Langoustine: Becuase, Nonny, she's a nitwit. Oona: (continuous) And every chew gets better and better! Mmmm . . . this sure is great soup. Hey, second course is coming up! Roast beef and a baked potato! Mmmm. Mr. Shaskan: With sour cream? (Mr. Shaskan laughs.) Mr. Shaskan: What's for dessert, baby? Oona: Dessert? Here it comes. Blueberry pie and cream! It's the most marvelous blueberry pie that I've ever tasted! Nonny: Look at her face! Mr. Shaskan: Holy Toledo, what's happening to your face? Oona: Cool it, Dad! Lemme finish. Mr. Shaskan: Yeah, but your face is turning blue! Oona, you're turning violet, Oona! Oona: What are you talking about? Gil: I told you I hadn't got it quite right yet. Mr. Shaskan: You can say that again. Look what it's done to my kid! Gil: It always goes wrong when we come to the dessert. Always. Mr. Shaskan: Oona, what are you doing now?!? You're blowing up! Oona: I feel funny. Mr. Langoustine: I'm not surprised. Oona: What's happening? Mr. Shaskan: You're blowing up like a balloon! Gil: Like a blueberry. Mr. Shaskan: Somebody do something! Call a doctor! Mrs. Imani: Stick her with a pin. Nonny: She'll pop! Gil: It happens every time! They all become blueberries. Mr. Shaskan: You've really done it this time, haven't you, Gil. I'll break you for this. Gil: Oh, well, I'll get it right in the end. Oona: Help! Help! (Gil plays the pipe whistle.) Mr. Shaskan: We've got to let the air out of her, quick! Gil: There's no air in there. Mr. Shaskan: Hmm? Gil: That's juice. Mr. Shaskan: Juice?!? Gil: (to a Starfish) Would you roll the young lady down to the juicing room at once, please. Mr. Shaskan: What for? Gil: For squeezing. She has to be squeezed immediately before she explodes. Mr. Shaskan: Explodes?!? Gil: It's a fairly simple operation. Starfish: Dear friends, we surely all agree. There's almost nothing worse to see. Than some repulsive little bum. Who's always chewing chewing gum. (It's very near as bad as those. Who sit around and pick the nose.) So please believe us when we say. That chewing gum will never pay; this sticky habit's bound to send. The chewer to a sticky end. Did any of you ever know? A person called Miss Bigelow? This dreadful woman saw no wrong. In chewing, chewing all day long. She chewed while bathing in the tub, she chewed while dancing at her club, she chewed in church and on the bus; it really was quite ludicrous! And when she couldn't find her gum, she'd chew up the linoleum, or anything that happened near - a pair of boots, the postman's ear, or other people's underclothes, and once she chewed her boy friend's nose. She went on chewing till, at last, her chewing muscles grew so vast. That from her face her giant chin. Stuck out just like a violin. For years and years she chewed away, consuming fifty packs a day, until one summer's eve, alas, a horrid business came to pass. Miss Bigelow went late to bed, for half an hour she lay and read, chewing and chewing all the while. Like some great clockwork crocodile. At last, she put her gum away. Upon a special little tray, and settled back and went to sleep - (she managed this by counting sheep.) But now, how strange! Although she slept, those massive jaws of hers still kept. On chewing, chewing through the night, even with nothing there to bite. They were, you see, in such a groove. They positively had to move. And very grim it was to hear! In pitchy darkness, loud and clear, this sleeping woman's great big trap! Opening and shutting, snap-snap-snap! Faster and faster, chop-chop-chop, the noise went on, it wouldn't stop. Until at last her jaws decide. To pause and open extra wide, and with the most tremendous chew. They bit the lady's tongue in two. Thereafter, just from chewing gum, Miss Bigelow was always dumb, and spent her life shut up in some. Disgusting sanatorium. And that is why we'll try so hard. To save Miss Oona Shaskan. From suffering an equal fate. She's still quite young. It's not too late, provided she survives the cure. We hope she does. We can't be sure. (The Starfish roll Oona out of the room.) Mr. Shaskan: I'll get even with you for this, Gil, if it's the last thing I ever do! I got a blueberry for a daughter . . . (The Starfish leads Mr. Shaskan away.) Gil: Where is fancy bred? In the heart, or in the head? Shall we roll on? (A Starfish hands Gil his cane.) Gil: Thank you. (to the group) Well, well, well . . . two naughty, nasty little children gone. Three good, sweet little children left. Hurry, please, long way to go yet. (Scene: Wallpaper Room) Gil: Wait a minute. Must show you this. Lickable wallpaper for nursery walls. Lick an orange, it tastes like an orange. Lick a pineapple, it tastes like a pineapple. Go ahead, try it. Mr. Langoustine: Oh. Goby: Mmm, I got a plum. Nonny: Grandpa, this banana's fantastic! It tastes so real. Gil: Try some more. The strawberries taste like strawberries. The snozzberries taste like snozzberries! Deema: Snozzberries? Who ever heard of a snozzberry? Gil: We are the music-makers, and we are the dreamers of dreams. Come along, come along. (Scene: Fizzy Lifting Room) Gil: Something very unusual in here. Bubbles, bubbles everywhere, but not a drop to drink. Yet. Nonny: What's it making, Gil? Gil: Fizzy Lifting Drinks. They fill you with gas, and the gas is so terrifically lifting that it lifts you right off the ground like a balloon. Deema: Oh, isn't it high! Gosh! Gil: But I daren't sell it yet. It's still too powerful. Goby: Come on, let us try some! Please? Deema: Oh, let us try some. Don't be mean! Gil: No, no, no. Absolutely not. There'd be children floating around all over the place. Come along now; don't hang about. You're going to be wild about this next room. (All but Nonny and Mr. Langoustine exit.) Mr. Langoustine: Let's take a drink, Nonny; nobody's watching. Nonny: Yeah. Mr. Langoustine: A small one won't hurt us. (Mr. Langoustine opens a bottle and drinks.) Mr. Langoustine: Mmmm, not bad. (Nonny drinks.) Mr. Langoustine: Well? Nonny: Nothing's happening. Mr. Langoustine: You're right, Nonny. I can't understand whyyyy . . . oh, oh, oh, I feel terribly strange . . . Nonny: What do we do now, Grandpa? Mr. Langoustine: I don't know, Nonny, but aaaaaa! Oh, oh! We're in big trouble! Gil isn't gonna like this. Nonny: We can't stay up here all day! Mr. Langoustine: You're right, Nonny, but-- Nonny: I'm gonna try and get down. Mr. Langoustine: All right, Nonny, but please . . . be very careful. Nonny: Hey, it's fun, Grandpa! It works! Come on in, the air's fine! Mr. Langoustine: Oh, I don't know, Nonny. I haven't been swimming in twenty years, I-- Nonny: Come on, give me your hand. Mr. Langoustine: I don't think I ought to . . . Oh. Oh! This is great! (Nonny shoots upwards.) Nonny: Hey, try this, Grandpa! Whee! Mr. Langoustine: All right, Nonny, wait for me! Wheeeeee! Nonny: Wheeeee! Mr. Langoustine: I'm a shooting star! Nonny: I'm a rocket! Grandpa, this is really great. Mr. Langoustine: Look, I'm a bird! I feel light as a feather. Look down, Nonny. We're really high now. Nonny: Watch this, Grandpa. (Nonny somersaults.) Mr. Langoustine: Wonderful, Nonny. Nonny: Wow. Try it, Grandpa. Mr. Langoustine: Oh, I don't know, I . . . Nonny: Come on, Grandpa. Mr. Langoustine: All right. (Mr. Langoustine somersaults.) Nonny: Hey, you did it, Grandpa. Mr. Langoustine: Ohhhh . . . ohhhh, I think I hit an air pocket. Nonny: You can fly to the moon this way. Mr. Langoustine: Let's just fly south for the winter. Nonny: Why not? I'm a bird! Mr. Langoustine: I'm a plane! Nonny: I'm . . . going too high! Hey, Grandpa, I can't get down! Help! Grandpa, the fan! Mr. Langoustine: Stay away from it, Nonny; it'll chop us to bits! We're in trouble, Nonny. I can't stop! Nonny: It's pulling me in! Mr. Langoustine: I can't stop! I can't stop! Nonny: What do we do? Mr. Langoustine: Grab hold of something, quick! Nonny: There's nothing to grab on to! Help! We're gonna get killed! Mr. Langoustine: Help! Help! Nonny: Help! Mr. Langoustine: Gil, please! Turn off the fan! Oh! Oh! (Mr. Langoustine burps.) Mr. Langoustine: Oooo, I'm going down! Quick, Nonny, burp, burp! If you don't get down you'll be chopped into ribbons! Nonny: Help! I can't! Help! Mr. Langoustine: You've gotta burp, Nonny. It's the only way. (Nonny burps.) Mr. Langoustine: 'Atta boy. Burp again. (Nonny continues to burp.) Mr. Langoustine: 'Atta boy, come on. Ahhhh, that's wonderful, Nonny. (The two burp back and forth.) Mr. Langoustine: Grab onto me, Nonny. We're gonna be all right now. (They land.) Mr. Langoustine: Good boy. From now on, we keep our feet on the ground. Come on, let's catch up to the others! (They did one last burp as they leave the room.) End of Part 5. Recap After the group had explored the Chocolate Room, Gil explains to them that the river and waterfall is made of chocolate. They all felt surprised. Nonny and Mr. Langoustine see some creatures across the river working. The others saw them as well and they all wondered who or what are they. Gil told them that they're Starfish from a land called Starfishland. He explains the story how he first met the Starfish and what they were like, and how he kept them in his factory. After that, Nonny, Mr. Langoustine, and Mrs. Gordon find Tobias drinking the chocolate river. Gil was shocked and kept begging Tobias to not touch and come away from the river, but Tobias falls in and drowns. As Nonny tries to help him, he sinks. The suction pipe which sucks up the chocolate has caught Tobias and he was sucked in the pipe and got stuck blocking the chocolate because of his stomach. As the group wait for Tobias to go up, he suddenly shoots up the pipe. Mrs. Gordon was very upset about Tobias. So, Gil calls for a Starfish to take her straight to the Fudge Room where Tobias is. As Mrs. Gordon had gone, the Starfish began to sang a song about Tobias Gordon. After the song was over, a boat called the Giltania comes. Gil and the group climbed up on the boat and the boat sets sail. After that, the boat heads into a scary tunnel. Some of the group felt scared and happy, Gil sings a poem which scares the whole group. As the boat stops, they come to the Inventing Room where there were lots of machines working. Gil shows the group all the machines and even the secret machine, the Everlasting Gobstopper machine which he hands some out to the children. There was a very special machine that makes a chewing gum that is a three course dinner. Oona was very happy about this and decides to try the gum. She loved the gum but as she came to the dessert, her face, arms, and legs were all blue. Then, she started to blow up like a blueberry. Mr. Shaskan was very angry about this and told Gil to let the air out of Oona, but there was no air in there, it's juice. So, the Starfish rolled Oona all around the room to the Juicing Room to get the juice squeezed out of her before she explodes. Her father went after them. As the group continued on, there was only Nonny, Goby, and Deema left while Tobias and Oona had gone out of the tour along with their parents. When they got to the Fizzy Lifting Room, Nonny and Mr. Langoustine decided to take a drink to see what it's like when they left. As they drank, they started to float up in the air in the bubbles. They start fooling around and doing some tricks. But their fun was over when they saw a fan. As they try to escape, they burp and it brings them back down to the floor. As they landed, they quickly escaped the room to catch up with the others. Category:Stories